


Alright

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m practical. Logical” – he insisted - “And sincere, when I say you have improved a lot in a very short period of time. You should be proud of your musical skills" </p><p>Wanda let out a sigh - "There you go being nice again. I can’t play to save my life, Vision" – but she smiled. It felt good – because it made her feel normal – to have these little frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

 

_“… You're from a whole another world… hmm hmm dimension…”_

 

“I know this one” – Vision’s voice came from the door (which was already open) – “You’re improving”

 

"You’re joking"- Wanda spoke half accusing, half hoping to be wrong, rolling her eyes at herself.

"I am very serious"- Vision assured, entering the room.

Wanda noticed the mug on his hands, and smiled. Both at the sayings on it – _“not pietro’s”_ \- and at the fact Vision had brought her chocolate milk.

Vision handed her the mug, and Wanda accepted it after placing the guitar aside.

“You’ve changed something in your room… There’s something different” – she heard him say, and took a long sip of the warm treat.

“I’ll play for you if you guess what it is” – she grinned.

 

Vision looked around. A look at the right, a look at the left… - “I know!” – he let out with a short smile – “This bra was not here the last time I came in” – he pointed at the piece of clothing over the lamp.

Wanda made a face – “Sometimes I really hate your perfect memory” – and pointed at the empty mug – “Thank you”

Vision took another look around Wanda’s room - her cave, a HQ for her, herself and she - and streched out a hand, asking for the mug. 

“Stay for a bit, Viz” – Wanda invited – “You’re not Stark’s maid. I'll help you with the dishes later”

“He doesn’t _make_ me do anything” – Vision explained – “I feel… useful to engage on tasks”

“You’re too kind”

“I wouldn’t call it kindness” – he sat on the bed – “It’s practical. I do not require sleep or eating, so it is practical that I am the one to engage on a number of tasks while the others are doing what their humans needs require them to”

“Something between kind and naïve then” – Wanda spoke with a small smile, laying down, eyes on the ceiling.

"I’m practical. Logical” – he insisted - “And sincere, when I say you have improved a lot in a very short period of time. You should be proud of your musical skills"

Wanda let out a sigh - "There you go being nice again. I can’t play to save my life, Vision" – but she smiled. It felt good – because it made her feel normal – to have these little frustrations.

"Coals become diamonds" - Vision encouraged, laying, eyes on the ceiling.

"Cheesy…" - Wanda turned her head to look at him.

"With the best of intentions" - Vision turned his head to look back at her.

 

A brief moment of eye love making, and she made up her mind.

 

"Alright" - and sat up – “I’ll play from the bridge”

"Terrific" - Vision followed.

“But you’re singing the chorus”- Wanda placed the guitar on her lap, laughing.

“Oh my!” – Vision laughed along, fixing himself on the bed, to have a better look at the notebook Wanda had written the lyrics on.

He was probably aware of the way she looked at him at that moment, it would most likely not escape his perception, but he allowed her the space and time to save the picture – along with the emotion attached to it - in her mind.

 

Little frustrations, like not being great at playing the guitar, made Wanda feel normal. Having these little silly moments with Vision made her feel… _alright._

 

 

 


End file.
